


intuit

by hyperphonic



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, ben solo: dumbass in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 12:46:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13764489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyperphonic/pseuds/hyperphonic
Summary: They are two halves of one whole, and Leia simply doesn’t know how she didn’t see it before.





	intuit

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: all i own is one (1) sick ass "casual sex friday" coffee mug

Over the course of her long, long life, Princess-turned-General Leia Organa has developed what she considers to be a rather keen sense of intuition. Not as sharp as Luke’s laser sword wielding of the force, or as inherently lucky as Han’s blaster shots and gambles, but keen none the less; a sharp line to her sight that rarely errs. It’s passed bills, won wars, and though it may not have played much of a role in bringing her son home, it has certainly kept him alive since.

Yes, Leia anticipated a great deal when Ben stepped off of his TIE Silencer and into the nearly empty Resistance hangar, all dark hair and wild eyes. She’d anticipated the outcry of her people, animosity thick in the air as they parted around him (all save for one). Wasn’t particularly surprised by the hisses and fear that followed him as Rey walked her wayward son into the base proper, small shoulders set square. Even the threat of war tribunal didn’t phase her, equipped as she was with a rebuttal. 

“In return for his actions against the former Supreme Leader, invaluable First Order intelligence, and abilities as a powerful Force sensitive,” she had rasped authoritatively, standing in front of the Council mere hours after his return, “we will clear his name, and allow him to live, albeit under constant supervision by someone equally as powerful as himself in the Force.” The council was clearly displeased, venomous whispers rising as the full impact of her words sank in. But Leia knew, like she had known Ben would come home, that it would pass. One three hour deliberation later, and just like the small voice in the back of her head had suspected, it did.

Ben’s integration into the resistance was a slow, slow process. Like his father before him, the young Solo gravitated instantly to the hangar, lightsaber set aside in favor of hex wrenches and a furrowed brow. Leia watches from a distance, heart aching as Rey lays beside him under the fuselage of an ailing X-Wing. Ben’s arms are twin pillars as he reaches up to carefully remove a piece of paneling, controlled movements a stark contrast to the flutter of Rey’s hands as she talks beside him, gesticulating. 

Her son sets the offending panel aside and reaches over Rey to grab a wrench, arm ghosting over her stomach in the process. Even from the distance she’s at, Leia can see him smile, and hear the bright peal of Rey’s laughter. They are nearly luminous in the Force, glittering against the dirty hangar floor and reflecting off of the half gutted X-Wing above them.  Leia folds her hands against the same stomach that carried Ben Solo for nine months, and smiles.

It doesn’t come as a surprise to her when Ben appears in her doorway one evening, hair sticking up at all angles, and a smudge of engine grease across his chest.

“I’ve fixed the X-Wing your files had labeled as defunct.” There’s only a hint of pride to his voice, lost under his solid statement of fact. Rey’s head pokes around the door, smiles brilliantly at Leia before turning her attention to Ben. “I’d like permission to take it for a test run”. Leia smiles and rises from her desk,

“Alright, flyboy.”

The hangar is nearly empty when Ben and Rey clamber up into the cockpit. Her son looks almost comically oversized in the sleek fighter, shoulders too broad for the aggressive aerodynamics. Rey, on the other hand, fits perfectly, looks right at home as she straps in behind him. They go through the preflight checks in silence, Rey occasionally laughing, smiles playing around the edges of their mouths. They are two halves of one whole, and Leia simply doesn’t know how she didn’t see it before.

The X-Wing takes off with a scream that sends three BB units whirring angrily across the hangar floor. Leia grins, relishes the sharp smell of rocket fuel in her nose, and watches with no small sense of pride as her son takes the newly resurrected fighter through a complicated series of turns and dives. She can imagine him perfectly, lips pressed together in the same way his father so often did while flying, wild hair a halo around his head when he coaxed the fighter upside down.

Leia smiles when they disembark, lets her heart beat freely when Ben tucks a flyaway piece of Rey’s hair behind her ear as naturally as breathing. Ben is the happiest she seen him in a long, long time; not quite care free, but the closest she’s ever seen. His fingers linger against Rey’s cheek, and for a second even Leia can feel the Force swell around them, bright and vibrating with anticipation.

But then a BB unit still irritated from the X-Wing's sudden departure voices its opinion, and the two most powerful Force users in the galaxy spring apart, red cheeked and stuttering.

The next time she sees them they’re bent over the hilt of Anakin’s lightsaber together, heads nearly knocking as Ben shows her how to safely remove the kyber crystal so they can work on the wiring. Rey is a quick study, and Ben’s eyes are softer than the clouds over Coruscant when she holds up the crystal for him to inspect.

“Good work,” he smiles, nose brushing against hers. 

Rey’s blush could be seen from across the galaxy, a brighter red even than the lightsaber of the man beside her. 

Unaware of his mother’s presence, Ben leans in and presses his lips reverently to the corner of Rey’s mouth. His desert girl grins, turns her head and meets his lips full on; smiling and glowing and whole. Leia backs out of the room when Ben brings a hand up to gently tug Rey’s hair free from its ties, unwilling to compromise such a warm moment.

After Rey successfully repurposes her lightsaber into a staff reminiscent of the one she’d carried off of Jakku with her, she and Ben turn their focus to his TIE-Silencer. Leia overhears the bright woman excitedly telling her son how she’d never worked on TIE systems before, wished she’d understood them better, and the next thing she knows they’re on their backs in the hangar. 

This time though, Rey shimmies underneath the Silencer and lays her head on Ben’s chest, smiles up at the underbelly of his ship when one strong arm comes around to drape across her stomach. Leia feels her throat going tight with unshed tears, listens to the distant rumble of her son’s voice, and knows (like she usually does) that this is how things are supposed to be.

**Author's Note:**

> if you've got something specific you'd like to see, my ask is always open on my tumblr: _hyperphonic_  
> 


End file.
